


A Birthday Gift

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann gets Newt a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Gift

Title: A Birthday Gift  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann gets Newt a birthday present.

 

"Keep your eyes closed, Newton."

"They're closed, Hermann."

"Okay, now you may open them."

"Dude! Is that a framed Godzilla poster signed by Matthew Broderick?"

"I know that's not your favorite film, but I saw it and thought of you."

"It's Ferris Bueller's Godzilla, what's not to like?"

"It should fit in the empty space above your bed."

"Do I even want to know how much that cost?"

"No, you really don't."

"This is the best birthday present anyone has given me in years."

"Now, how about some cake?"

"Cake too? I love you, Hermann."

"I love you too, Newton."


End file.
